Innovations for tie backs, holders, and window covering straps exist in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be useful for specific individual purposes which they address, they differ from the instant innovation, which possesses benefits over the prior art.
A first example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,326 B1, to Grieco, which teaches a device for tying back a group consisting of curtains, draperies, decorations, towels and vertical blinds to a wall, comprising a thin strap with a curtain facing side and an ambient facing side, and further comprising an end which must be attached to a wall. The use of hook and loop materials to attach the product to a wall is disclosed. The strap being made of flexible plastic for encircling the group is also disclosed.
A second example is found in Japanese patent disclosure 2006 130130 by Tsugunori, which uses a belt to tie back curtains by attaching magnets to both sides of the belt. The tie back ties a curtain to side parts of a window. Separate tying magnets and tying members are disclosed.
A third example is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/960,146, which discloses a drapery holdback device comprising a flexible body having a first ply and a second ply, and a first and a second end containing a first and a second magnet, respectively, and where the magnets are engaged through curtain or drapery materials.
In the prior art, most curtain holders need to be nailed, hooked, or pinned to a wall or window or door trim. The prior art identifies few uses of elastics to hold together drapes or curtains. The prior art identifies few uses of magnets. The prior art describes fastener products which have elastic pieces used as skeletons for the fastening apparatus.